Episode 6959 (29th August 2014)
"As the wedding party discusses plans for the big day, Marlon pretends that Chas needs his help and escapes, but Laurel discovers his deceit; and a grief-stricken Ross kisses Debbie." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Kerry has to explain herself when Bernice finds her sleeping bag in the salon. Katie takes Sarah to the salon for a haircut, where Kerry jokes about all of Andy's exes being together in one room. Debbie is caught off guard when Pete mentions moving in together to her; she agrees to think about it. Marlon is a million miles away as the wedding party discuss their plan. He jumps up telling the party that Chas has texted him needing his help. Pete tries to push Debbie for an answer and she's forced to admit she doesn't want him to move in. Laurel calls Chas and asks if she has spoken to Marlon, Chas says she hasn't. She wells up as she realises that Marlon has lied to her. Marlon confesses to Bob and Brenda that he can't stop thinking about Ross getting through to April about Donna when it should have been him. Gabby asks Bernice if she can still go riding with Katie and Sarah, which creates an argument between the two of them. Harriet feels sad when Ashley tells her that he is calling it a day with relationships. Debbie finds a tearful Ross packing his things after Bob kicks him out the café, but she tells him that the grief will just follow him wherever he goes. He breaks down, angry that Donna didn't tell him she had cancer. Laurel confronts Marlon about his lie and tells him she feels like she can't trust him. He tells her he went to see Brenda about April and an embarrassed Laurel apologises. Caught up in the moment, Ross kisses Debbie and asks Debbie to say she loves him. She kisses him back before apologising, telling him she can't as she loves Pete. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Front hallway, living room/stairs and kitchen Memorable dialogue Katie Addyman: "Well done Kerry." Bernice Blackstock: "Patronising cow." Gabby Thomas: "You said we had to wait for people to leave before we talked about them." Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,510,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 31.2% share. A further 140,000 watched the catchup broadcast on +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a 0.7% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes